An Unexpected Love
by Gelphas
Summary: Glinda goes back to their dorm sobbing after a violent attack, Elphie comforts her, having trouble with her own past, which remains a mystery. But Glinda is willing to wait until she is ready to reveal what makes her so quiet and misterious, giving her the love and support that she never had. GELPHIE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Glinda ran away, closing the door behind her, tears streaming down her face. She was trying to keep the sobs from bursting, but she knew it would happen soon. She ran as fast as she could to the room 22, her and Elphaba's dorm.

As soon as she opened the door she ran to her bed bursting into wild sobs. This took Elphaba by complete surprise, she always saw her roomie with a smile and almost bubbling away.

Glinda... Elphie said as she sat in the edge of the bed almost afraid of touching her. "Glinda, please..." She touched Glinda's back gently as she rubbed in an almost whisper touch. Glinda had her face buried in a pillow, and little by little she turned to face Elphaba covering half of her face still sobbing

"I'm okay Elphie... Really"

"Glinda, it is obvious that you are not, but I'll go if you want" Elphie said as soft as she could.

"No! Please, please don't go" She started trembling and Elphie pulled her into a comforting hug

"It's okay my sweet, I'm here" they stayed in a comforting silence for a few beats and Glinda pulled away sniffling. "He... He slapped me. Right accross the face" she said as she uncovered the hidden part of her face reveling a huge red mark in her cheek. Elphie gasped at the familiar sting she imagined her friend was feeling. But suppressed the anger and sadness she felt.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Elphie said touching it gently and Glinda just nodded.

"I can help, if you want" Glinda nodded again and Elphie stood "I'll be right back my sweet" she said as she walked to the bathroom quickly grabbing one of her oils and a soft silk handkerchief.

She walked to the bed again and poured oil into the hadkerchief in her hand.

"It will feel a little cold, but it won't hurt okay?" Glinda nodded again silently feeling a little ashamed of herself and Elphie rubbed softly. "It feels good" Glinda said barely whispering.

"I know" Elphie smiled "Do you want me to help you change into your nightclothes?"

"Please hold me" This took Elphie by surprise again, but pushed away the uncomfortable feeling and pulled her friend into a nice hug. "It'll be okay, I promise" Elphie whispered as she let Glinda go and saw the look on her eyes, she wasn't used or even prepared for this, but she was willing to learn just to help her usually bubbly friend. "I'm scared" Elphie heard Glinda's voice say, it was the voice of an ashamed, frightened, vulnerable little girl that she didn't know. Glinda was always brave, nothing seemed to scare her, but this did.

"Of what?" Elphie said.

"Of seeing him, maybe he will come looking for me, maybe he..."

" Shh.." Elphie said cutting her off "Don't go there my sweet, I promise I will protect you, if he comes I will send him away"

"You promise?" Glinda asked with a pleading tone that matched her eyes.

"I promise"

"You deserve to know what really happened..." Glinda said

"Only if you want to tell me, but don't push yourself"

"I need to tell you..." She said and took a deep breath "Fiyero and I went to a date, it was lighthearted and fun... When we came back, he invited me to his room for a nightcap, I thought we were just going to talk and maybe make out for a while... So I said yes" "she stopped and looked at a dark green Elphie. " Elphie you're a deeper shade of green, are you okay?" Elphie smiled slightly, "I am blushing my sweet, I've never heard someone talk about... Making out. I assure you, I am fine please keep going" She said reassuringly and Glinda nodded "We went upstairs and he offered me a drink, I accepted and we started talking... Until he leaned to kiss me and we started a nice making out sesion." She took a deep breath "he started taking off my shirt, and I pulled away and told him that I wasn't ready, but he didn't care and kept kissing me with his hands wandering everywhere... I pulled away one more time, pushing him but he pulled me back violently forcing me to kiss him so I started screaming and kicking, by that time, we were in bed, he was on top of me taking his shirt off... Then I don't remember what happened, I just know that I made him angry and he slapped me, hard, luckily I ran away." Tears returned to her beatiful blue eyes and Elphie wiped them away feeling a familiar sting but ignoring it.

"He tried to force me Elphie..." Elphie's eyes filled with unexpected tears but bit them back before her beautiful friend could see them.

"You are safe now my sweet, I promise" She said trusting her voice not to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY. XOXO -GELPHAS

Glinda started yawning frecuently "Being upset takes a lot of energy" she said with no humor at all.

"I know, that's why you need to sleep my sweet" Elphie said getting Glinda her favorite and most comfortable nightclothes. Glinda smiled a little as she saw the scene,she never had guessed that Elphie, the green, shy, no-fanshion-sense-at-all girl would be helping her though this..."...Okay?" Elphie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you"

Elphie smiled "I said, is this okay?" She said holding the nightdress up. "Perfect, thank you" they exchanged friendly smiles while a blushing Elphie helped Glinda change into the dress. They spent a few beats silently, just feeling eachothers company and in Glinda's case, support.

"Elphie?" The little girl's voice said. "yes my sweet?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Elphie blushed and felt a wave of uneasiness cover her.

"I will be right there" she said pointing at the other bed and Glinda sighed sadly

"Okay" Elphie heard that little girl's voice again, and it strangely made her heart melt, she wasn't used to affection, or kind words but for some reason Glinda gave her that, and it was her turn to make her feel better.

"Maybe I can sleep with you tonight, but just tonight okay?" Glinda's eyes lighted up almost immediately and even bubbled a little "Thank you, I won't be scared anymore" Elphie smiled in spite herself, it was like listening to a little girl talk about dolls, it melted everyone's heart, and Elphie felt something she had never felt before... Love.

Glinda snuggled close to Elphie and fell asleep immediately. Elphie however, was too emotional to sleep "It can't be… I can't feel this way" she thought "It's not right, besides, she would never feel that way about me" She wandered around inside her head until a punch in her stomach and a scream brought her back to life.

"Get away from me!" She heard Glinda's voice say and in that instant she knew what was happening, Glinda was having a nightmare.

"Glinda! Glinda wake up, its just a dream my sweet, you are safe now, wake up" She said as soothingly as the pain let her. Glinda woke up, sweating, breathing heavily and started to cry.

"Oh Elphie…" she sobbed and Elphie tried to hide the pain she felt but it didn't go unobserved by Glinda "Elphie? What's wrong? Oh… It was me wasn't it?" she said visibly upset,

Elphie looked at her tenderly "You weren't awake, you thought I was Fiyero my sweet, it's okay, I'm okay" she hugged Glinda "now, tell me what happened in your dream, so you can put it behind you"

Glinda looked up at Elphie, her eyes sparkling with tears and sighed "It happened all over again, but I wasn't able to run, he was forcing me again, and he wouldn't let me go… until I heard your voice, your voice saying that I was safe" She smiled through tears "you saved me Elphie" Elphie's filled with tears and tightened her grip around Glinda sighing.

" Will you be able to go back to sleep my sweet? Trusting that you can sleep safe?"

Glinda thought for a beat "I will be I think, your arms are around me, you are the only one that I can trust now" Elphie smiled hearing Glinda's kind and honest words.

"Goodnight Elphie, thank you for saving me" The little girl's voice said peeking again

"You can count on it my sweet, now sleep, you really need it" and Glinda did, feeling Elphie's comfort and support.

Xx

Glinda woke up, slightly confused and turned around to find Elphie sound asleep with a tear mark on her cheek, she sighed and stood up carefully, unfortunately Elphie felt the movement and woke up

"Glinda… are you okay?" Glinda smiled at her and nodded

"I am much better than yesterday Elphie, don't worry please"

"You still have the red mark on your face" she said obviously worried and upset.

"I do, but thanks to you it doesn't hurt as much, it only stings a little bit, but nothing I can't tolerate" Glinda said and Elphie smiled slightly. "Can I ask you something Elphie?"

"Of course my sweet" Elphie said

"Why were you crying?" Elphie freezed for a second and sighed

"I just hate to see you suffering" It was half the truth, but she wouldn't tell her the other half, no one knew, and Glinda wasn't going to be the one to know. First, because Elphie thought that Glinda would "disown" her like her father did, and second because it would hurt her beautiful friend.

"Can I do something to help the mark?" Glinda said almost pleading

"It'll fade soon, I promise it is nothing, and it doesn't hurt anymore" She smiled

"Okay…" She said and then looked down miserably

"What is it?" Elphie said and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's almost time to go to class, what if Fiyero sees me? What if he wants to hurt me for running away?"

"He won't, because I will walk you to class and wait for you before it ends. My class was cancelled remember? Besides, I would never let him hurt you, Ever." Glinda looked at her and burst into tears

"Why are you so nice to me Elphie? I was awful to you at the beginning and…"

"Shh… we were both awful, but it is behind us now, it doesn't matter anymore, don't go back there my sweet" Elphie said soothingly.

Glinda smiled and went to change, she tried covering the mark with make-up but it wasn't enough, she sighed and looked at the beautiful emerald-skinned girl blushing a little. She didn't know she was blushing of course, but she was, and when she heard Elphie hum a melody her heart stopped for a beat, and then started to beat faster than it ever did… she loved her.

Xx

Elphie saw her beautiful friend's face peek out from the bathroom blushing, and her heart melted one more time, she loved her more than the night before and that confused her.

They both saw each other and smiled shyly.

"Ready to go?" asked Elphie.

"No, but it's better to just go ahead and do it now rather than later"

Elphie wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come…" Glinda and Elphie heard a familiar voice, Glinda freezed terrified that she had heard correctly. And she did, it was Fiyero standing right behind them.

"Stay strong, I'm right here" Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear turning around. "Well, of course she is, why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, since she ran away like a coward, I guessed she would be scared to come back..." He said chuckling

Glinda couldn't contain tears anymore and ran away helplessly.

"You stupid bastard, try touching her one more time! One more and I promise that you'll pay!" Elphie said angrily feeling extremely protective over the blonde.

"What? So now you are defending her? After all she did to you. Way to go GREEN freak"

"I'm telling you Fiyero, you'll pay" Elphie said with a weird smirk on her face and turned away to go and find her beautiful friend but she felt a hand on her waist pulling her back "I can't wait to taste ALL of this" Fiyero's voice said rubbing her stomach all the way to her breast. Elphie freezed and started having a flashback but she actively pushed the thought away "Don't touch me you pig." She said as she pulled away and walked away quickly.

She heard some familiar sobs and followed the sound. "My sweet... It's okay, he is gone, you are safe" she sat beside Glinda and pulled her against her comforting body. "He's gone?" The little girl's voice said

"He is, I promise" Glinda looked up and curled into Elphie's chest hearing the relaxing sound of her heart.

She loved her even more... But she figured that Elphie would never see her that way and sighed.

"Elphie, why do you protect me so much?" Glinda said

Elphie blushed and thought "because I love you" but instead she just said "Because we are friends..." She smiled "we should go to class, I'll wait for you the entire time if you want but you need to prove Fiyero that you are not intimidaded by him" Glinda nodded and stood up.

Xx

Glinda sat in class, she was scared, but was willing to try. Elphie kneeled beside her, putting her books on the desk and touching her legs gently. "Are you okay my sweet?" Glinda looked down at her, shivering, partly because she was cold, but mostly because she was scared. "I'm scared Elphie"

"Don't be, he can't do anything to you here, I'll be right outside, you'll see my shadow from here okay?" Glinda nodded and looked at Elphie walking outside the door.

Class went by slow, feeling almost like a torture for both of them, but as soon as it was finished, Glinda started walking to the door to find her emerald-skinned friend.

Elphie looked up at Glinda , felt a rush of joy and smiled. "done for the day?" She said and Glinda nodded happily.

"Can we go to our room Elphie?"

"As you wish" Elphie smiled sweetly.

They walked back to the dorm, spotting Fiyero a few times, Glinda tensed every time, and Elphie looked at him with disgust.

When they got back to the room, Glinda hugged Elphie hard "Thank you for everything" She said

"There's nothing to thank me for, but you're welcome" she smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was relaxed, they talked a little and Glinda cried a few tears, but nothing that made Elphie worry too much. She helped the blonde into her nightdress blushing the entire time, but knowing that she needed some reassurance that she was indeed safe and tucked her in bed.

They both lay down in their own bed, facing each other, they were quiet for long beats and Elphie thought Glinda was asleep already, but her voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Elphie?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"… wh-what…. Nevermind"

"Tell me, don't be scared"

"What if I told you that I love you" She said blushing

Elphie blushed and smiled "I would say that I love you too"

/I WILL BE POSTING NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN, PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO -GELPHAS


	4. Chapter 4

/ Please review! i hope you are enjoying this so far. XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 4

Elphie woke up much earlier than Glinda thinking about their confession. She couldn't believe Glinda actually loved her, but why? She was green, sarcastic, and shy. But Glinda loved her, and that's all that mattered.

"hello Elphie!" Glinda said in a much perkier way.

"hello my sweet, I take it you're feeling better" Elphie blushed and smiled.

"I am! How did you sleep?

"I slept fine… but I was wondering something…"

"tell me my love" Elphie blushed as she heard Glinda called her "my love" but ignored the weird feeling.

"Why?"

"why what?"

Elphie looked down, ashamed of herself "Why do you love me?" she said in an almost non-existent voice. Glinda just looked at her but stayed silent.

"Oh… you just said that because you were hurt didn't you? You got confused? Of course, how a beautiful girl like you love someone like me…"

"No! No! No Elphie, my love, please don't say that, I love you very very much" Elphie looked up, still ashamed of herself.

"Then, why do you love me?"

"Do you really want to know? Elphie nodded "Because you are beautiful"

"Please don't lie…" Elphie said tearing up "I'm a freak…"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!" she said angrily "You are beautiful, you're an emerald-skinned girl with boney body and face structure, and you've got the most amazing hair I've ever seen" Elphie blushed "But that's not all, the way your eyes sparkle when you read, or look at me, the silly grin that appears in your face whenever you figure something out, the way your eyebrows wrinkle when you are confused… everything that makes you, you, that's why I love you" she looked up and saw a tear coming out from Elphie's eye.

"What's wrong? You never cry Elphie"

"I just… I want to be beautiful for you, really beautiful"

"you are!"

"Don't lie Glinda, and just think about what people will say when they see you with me, I'm, well, me… and you are beautiful confident and perfect. People say that it is unseemly for two girls to be involved… Glinda we can't be together, they'll hurt you" She said quietly drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"That's not true Elphie, and even if it was, I don't care" She said holding Elphies hand "I want to be with you, even when I was hurt, physically and emotionally, your arms, your touch made me feel safe, it made me feel like I could trust something, the world was collapsing around me, but I felt protected, by you" Elphie looked up, trying to smile but it didn't work, instead she just started to cry harder and Glinda held her tight "Cry it all out my love, I'm right here" Elphie stopped quickly

"I can't cry, I shouldn't, I never do"

"Your emotions exploded Elphie and it is safe to show them, it is safe here"

"You promise? Nothing will happen?" Glinda smiled when she heard Elphie's voice so vulnerable, so sweet.

"I cross my heart" Glinda said wrapping her arms around her green-skinned love and Elphie burst into tears, something that never happened before. Glinda hold her tightly and whispered some reassuring words. "It is safe my love, just cry it out, you have a lot there, just let it go, let go" Elphie cried for long beats and little by little she stopped.

"I'm sorry" she said sniffling

"No, never apologize for showing how you feel, it is safe with me, and it is necessary my love, it is okay please don't worry" Elphie nodded thinking about how different Glinda was from her home, her father, and sister, they never let her cry, they said that she should never show emotions because no one even cared.

"I know there are many things that you don't know about me, but I will try to open up, little by little, please be patient, please don't leave me. I will try I promise" she said with her voice cracking with fear.

"I will never leave you, I love you, I am in love with you" She smiled and raised Elphie's face softly, putting her thumb in her cheek, caressing it softly and kissed her lips tenderly and chastely. "I love you" Glinda said and Elphie pulled her into a fierce but tender kiss.

They stopped out of necessity, breathlessly.

"wow" Glinda said when she was able and Elphie blushed.

"It felt… it felt so safe, so nice" Elphie said smiling at the memory.

"It did, has anyone told you that you are a terrific kisser?" Elphie heard Glinda say and blushed.

"I- I…. I've never kissed anyone before" She said ashamed of herself.

"Elphie, there is nothing to be ashamed of, besides… I was your first kiss" She said proudly and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"That you were my sweet, that you were" She smiled barely leaving a space between Glinda's lips and hers. The blonde felt her love's breath warm and soft, it felt nice and a confusingly arousing. She gazed at her love's eyes and crashed her mouth to Elphie's allowing her tongues to wander and explore in each other's mouth, it felt like a choreographed but unexpected dance, they felt a shock of electricity light between them, their bodies connected in a way they never imagined possible.

/ Please review... Tell me what you think, what you like and what you don't! XOXO -GELPHAS


	5. Chapter 5

/Please review! XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 5

"So, Glinda…"

"Yes my lovette?"

"I want to ask you… Would you like to go on an official first date with me?" She said nervously

"Yes! Yes! Of course Elphie" she bubbled and gave her a chaste kiss in her cheek.

Xx

They stepped down the carriage, both smiling brightly. "Where are we?" The blonde said

"Town" she smiled

"Wait, this is Shiz?"

"It is, but no one ever comes here, no students I mean, it is not a popular place, it is just a park with people playing music, different instruments and genres, there's a big library and a few boutiques right there" She said pointing to the opposite direction. "But first… I would like to buy you a bracelet" She smiled and lead her to a vendor's cart with more than a thousand colorful bracelets and necklesses. Elphie picked up a silver chain and slipped two charms, a pink shoe and a weird green tiny book. "like you once told me, pink goes good with green" Elphie grinned and payed for it.

"I love it Elphie, it represents us, Thank you!" she said smiling brightly.

"I thought so as well" she smiled brightly "Now what do you want to do?"

Their date was simple but fun, something they both needed, it was romantic, but not overly.

"I had the best day Elphie, thank you" Glinda said as soon as they got back to their room.

"I did too my sweet…" She said smiling and then sobered a bit. "I want to tell you something, something that no one knows, it is hard for me and maybe it will be for you as well. I just need to prove myself and prove you that I can trust someone, I can trust you"

"That's not necessary my lovette…"

"It is for me my sweet, it will explain a lot of things in the future" she sighed.

"It's okay Elphie, I love you" She smiled reassuringly looking deep into the dark eyes.

Elphie sighed and looked down "I was raped…" Glinda teared up and flinched at the confession she just heard but stayed silent controlling her emotions.

"It was 9 to 10 months ago, I was at Colwen Grounds dealing with some political stuff, and a man came to talk to me. I won't go into detail because there are some things that will just hurt both of us, but he raped me, I couldn't run away, and I couldn't tell anyone" Elphie said with a soft, vulnerable voice, but there was something more in it, something the blonde couldn't point out, shame, she couldn't look at Glinda in the face, she felt ridiculous and weak and humiliated. Glinda raised her loves face meeting her eyes and hugged her hard. "I love you Elphie, I've never loved anyone more than I do you" Elphie heard Glinda's voice whisper into her ear and relaxed a bit.

"I love you too" Elphie said barely making any sound still looking down.

"Elphie?"

"I'm… I'm ashamed of myself, it is humiliating, and it… hurts"

"It was not your fault my lovette, that man, that sucker, he did that to you, he is the one who should be humiliated to death, but we will leave that behind us, together, I promise."

Elphie looked at her with her a sad look on her face. "He said that I would never have someone who will love me, and that I should be thankful that at least he wanted to well… you know" Her voice cracking with so much emotion that even Glinda shed a few tears she couldn't control. "And maybe he was ri…"

"No Elphe! No!" Elphie sighed tearing up.

"But you love me, right?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Let me show you how much…" She said before giving her a tender, loving kiss, Elphie kissed her back hungrily, feeling the need to connect and believe that someone finally loved her, someone that didn't care that she was green or allergic to water. And as soon as they parted Elphie once again burst into tears.

/REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! XOXO -GELPHAS


	6. Chapter 6

/Please Review! hope you enjoy XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 6

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" She said sobbing.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you lovette, you didn't get it out, you bottled everything up my love, this was expected and is welcome here with me" She kissed the girl she loved on the forehead and hugged her close" Elphie kept crying, leaving marks all over her face and rested her head on Glinda's shoulder.

"Just let go, let every awful feeling go, cry it out. I promise we will get through it together, you didn't deal with it when it happened, because you didn't have support, now you do" She said smiling

Elphie felt like she had never felt before, no one would even touch her in her youth because people said her color was "Disgusting" she was never hugged, or kissed, not even by her parents. She felt so loved it almost felt uncomfortable. Being in Glinda's arms was comforting, and nice and that feeling lead to more tears.

"yes, lovette, cry, its safe I love you" Glinda said never letting her go.

After a few minutes of intense crying she leaned into Glinda's body and sniffled. "Thank you my sweet, for changing my reality"

"We can't change our pasts, we can't go back in time, but we will get through this Elphie, today was a very important day for you, for us, you opened up and cried for the first time in a long time."

"I feel better, like if someone took off something that was keeping me down" She said shyly.

"I'm really happy, because you matter, you are the most important person in my life, please know that my lovette"

"I'm trying to know, I've never been important to anyone, I was either invisible or the opposite… but with you, everything has been different" The green girl said.

"And it will be forever, because we are together now"

"Forever?"

"Forever" she comfirmed

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart Elphie" Elphie smiled slightly and wiped a few tears of joy and fear at the same time.

She had never loved anyone, it was easier to just close up and don't allow anyone in. She rarely felt anything because she was used to putting everything away, bottling everything up because she thought she wasn't worth the time or the energy.

"Being upset really takes a lot of energy" She said smiling slightly

"Told you" The blonde chuckled. "Let's go lay down lovette you'll fall asleep eventually"

" Would you… nevermind is not important"

"tell me Elphie, It's okay"

"Would you lay down with me? Please?" she blushed

"Oh, Of course!"

They layed down together, Elphie snuggled Glinda and yawned.

"Elphie? Is there any way to treat your tear marks?" Elphie smiled

"Yes my sweet, there's an ointment in the bathroom, the one behind your perfume" she smiled "But I don't need it now"

"Oh! So that's what it was! I always wondered about that odd bottle" Glinda laughed "But you need it Elphie, your face must hurt"

"It stings a little, but I prefer having you here with me, it soothes more than just a sting"

"That's so sweet my lovette"

"It's true" She smiled shyly sobered a lot and started trembling. "I'm scared" she said in an non-existent voice.

"I'm here to take care of you, nothing and certainly no one can hurt you"

"My dreams can, I told you a lot today, I dealt with everything and my feelings surfaced for the first time in my life…"

"And now you have a blonde girl who loves you, supports you and protects you like a tiger" Elphie heard and relaxed considerably realizing that she finally had someone to lean on. "Glinda?" she said standing up nervously.

"Tell me, whatever it is just say it" Elphie heard Glinda say and took a deep breath.

"I've never had someone to lean on my sweet. Today was the first time in my life that I was allowed to cry, the first time I was hugged and well… I had my first kiss with you." She blushed smiling at the memory "You love for who I am, green or not, a freak or not, you've accepted me like no one has, not even my own family. I thought I would never feel like I feel now, I never thought I would actually love someone, and certainly not romantically. I never thought I would feel the need to protect and make someone feel better every time they cried. You have changed my life Glinda, you've changed my reality, you've changed me in a way I never imagined possible, and I know that you will still change me little by little so I can open up and can accept myself completely, with my past and my future" Glinda heard that vulnerable voice she almost never heard from her, it was so honest, so full of emotion, full of love that she had to wipe tears away from her eyes, still listening closely.

"Glinda Upland I love you like I've never loved someone would you please be my girlfriend?" Elphie said determined but shyly.

Glinda stood up, unable to speak and crashed her mouth into Elphie's passionately, seeking the entry to her mouth with her tongue feeling every bit of it, caressing the back of her head with one hand, and laid her hand gently on Elphie's breast.

/Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'll be posting new chapters soon. XOXO -GELPHAS


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days were fairly relaxed, they both went to their classes, and met every night in their room. Glinda saw Fiyero a few times and went to look for Elphie because she was scared and Elphie comforted her with a soft kiss on her lips and a tight hug.

They had good days and almost good nights not counting the one that Elphie woke up almost screaming and Glinda helped her go back to sleep drying her tears and humming a baby's lullaby.

"oh thank's god it's Friday" Glinda said as soon as Elphie entered the door.

"I know, I'm happy too my sweet" She said giving the blonde a whisper kiss on the lips.

"Goodie!" Glinda said almost bubbling away and Elphie chuckled at the expression.

"My sweet girlfriend… I think we should go on a date…"

"YES!"

"Let me finish my sweet, I think you'll like the idea even better"

"Ooohh! Tell me"

"I think we should go on a date… right now" she said winking

"I love it! Yes! But where?"

"That my girl, is a surprise"

"I love suprises!"

"I am aware that you do my sweet, go get changed into casual clothing alright?"

"okie Elphie!"

She said and started taking off her clothes making Elphie blush and Glinda giggle.

Xx

"Oh Elphie, this is beautiful" She said looking at a beautiful park, with a lake and some benches.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you, but I agree, this is very nice" She smiled "and we are here, because in 10 minutes the sunset will start"

"Really Elphie?" She looked at her love with sparkling blue eyes.

"I take you like the idea?"

"Oh, I do, I do!"

"I'm glad" The sat on a bench facing the lake and cuddled when they realized they were alone.

The sunset started, the sky turned into a bunch of colors and Glinda sighed happily.

"I really love you Elphie" Elphie heard Glinda say with her little girl's voice, smiled kissing the top of her head and said "I love you too my sweet girl"

They spent the rest of the sunset in each others arms quietly, just feeling their company and love. When the sunset was over, and it was getting dark Elphie wrapped an arm around Glinda's waist and walked together to their dorm giggling about anything and everything.

"I am so tired!" Glinda said pouting a little.

"Let's change into our nightclothes and I'll show you something"

"Ooooh! Okie!" Elphie chuckled and changed into nightclothes a little nervous about showing her what only her father knew, and hurt her with it.

Glinda came out expectantly and kissed Elphie softly. "I'm ready whenever you are" she said wiggling.

Elphie took a deep breath "This is for you my sweet" she said and started singing.

_The whispers in the morning _

_Of lovers sleeping tight _

_Are rolling like thunder now _

_As I look in your eyes _

_I hold on to your body _

_And feel each move you make _

_Your voice is warm and tender _

_A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I am your lady _

_And you are mine _

_Whenever you reach for me _

_I'll do all that I can _

_ Lost is how _

_I'm feeling lying in your arms _

_When the world outside's too _

_Much to take _

_That all ends when I'm with you _

_Even though there may be times It seems I'm far away _

_Never wonder where I am _

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_We're heading for something _

_Somewhere I've never been _

_Sometimes I am frightened _

_But I'm ready to learn _

_Of the power of love_

Glinda stood still, speechless, she couldn't believe Elphie, her Elphie had that voice, powerful yet sweet and comforting. She could sing as well, but never like Elphie could.

"That- tha-that…. Was a- amazing, I- I mean…"

"Thank you my sweet I am flattered" she said blushing a little.

"when did you learn? How?"

"That's a story for later my sweet, now let's sleep, you are tired remember?" she smiled

"I'm impressed but I agree, I am a little tired" She said and laid down in her bed, Elphie tucked her in, kissed her softly and went to her own bed.

"Elphie?" She heard Glinda say after a while.

"Yes my girl?"

"I've never loved anyone like I love you"

"Well, I've never loved anyone like I do you" She smiled and Glinda drifted off to sleep.

/ The song Elphie sings is "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion.

Hope you enjoyed XOXO -GELPHAS


	8. Chapter 8

/Hope you enjoy :) XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 8

_"Fabala sing!" Frex her father said angrily in the middle of a bunch of drunk men "Louder!"_

_"Look, a green girl singing! This is like a freaking circus man"_

_"A circus? More like a zoo. Hey, what would it feel like to fuck a frog?" he laughed pointing Elphie_

_"Oooohh that should be very fun" little Elphie heard three men say._

_She sang a little louder, hoping she couldn't hear more but apparently it wasn't enough for Frex. He got on the table she was singing and slapped her full force making her pass out from pain._

"Elphie!" Elphie heard a sweet voice say when she woke up, trembling and unable to talk. "You're okay, you're with me lovette, nothing can hurt you now" she wrapped her arms around her trembling love after kissing her forehead.

Glinda felt Elphie relax a little "Do you want to talk about it? Elphie nodded.

"I was young, in a bar full of drunk men, my father yelling at me to sing louder… I heard three guys wonder what would it feel like to… well nevermind. I sang louder hoping that I wouldn't listen to anyone anymore, but it wasn't enough for my father so he slapped me, making me pass out from pain" Her voice cracked. "and I woke upto hear your beautiful voice, saying kind words… as always" Glinda heard and teared up and shed a few tears.

"What did those guys wonder Elphie? Just get everything out, like you said, to put it behind you"

"They wondered… what would it feel like to… well…" She looked down sadly "Fuck a frog" she said quietly ashamed of herself.

"Elphie, that's awful my lovette, but it was just a dream, just a stupid dream that can't hurt you anymore, because I am here, the blonde that will protect you from everything mean, because I think you are the most beautiful girl in all of Oz and you should think that too"

"A memory my sweet, not just a dream, a memory that I had to live all over again but this time you saved me, once again you changed my reality" Elphie said looking at Glinda in the eyes.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, you have enough from your past, and I know that I can't change it, unfortunately but I can change your future, our future so you we can have good memories that take over the bad… and maybe they will fade in time"

"They are already my sweet girl." She smiled "Yesterday was the first time I sang after that day… and I enjoyed it, I felt like I was being heard, like I mattered. I'm just sad it had to end like this, in a nightmare" she sighed.

"It was a big step my lovette, and I really appreciate the trust"

"I trust you Glinda, I know you won't hurt me like my family did, and I am trying to know that you love me somehow. I don't understand why but you do and I love you too"

" Of course I love you!" Elphie smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Let's go back to sleep my girl, I'm actually getting sleepy, thanks to you I'm not scared anymore"

"Goodie! I am tired too"

"Can I sleep with you my sweet? I need to feel you"

"yes please!" Glinda said giggling.

Elphie couldn't help herself and started kissing Glinda passionately without stopping for a while, Glinda kissed her back just as passionately and they felt the almost unfamiliar electric shock run between them.

"I love you so much my girl" Elphie said as soon as they parted "Thank you for changing my reality, I am so proud of being with you"

"I am too my lovette, and not being public, doesn't means that I feel less proud of being your girlfriend, you know that right?"

"I do my sweet, I feel the same, and I actually think that it would be better if we stayed like this for a while, adding gossip into the mix is not wise right now" she said chuckling

"Agreed! Goodnight Elphie, you can sleep safe and sound, because I am right here, you can physically feel me" Glinda said and Elphie snuggled closer.

"I can" she smiled "Nighty my girl, thank you for saving me" Glinda smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Xx

"No Glinda! I can't do that!"

"But why not Elphie? It's just playing hooky one day"

"I can't. I'm sorry"

"You are so selfish Elphaba!"

"Selfish? For going to class when I am actually expected to go?I have a test Glinda I'm sorry"

"Ugh!" Glinda yelled and walked out the door.

"I have to go to class, I can't miss this" Elphie said quietly to herself as she wrote a letter.

_My sweet girl:_

_I'm not mad at you, and I really hope we're okay by the time you read this. I promise I will play hooky someday but I can't today my girl, I don't know why you acted so strongly about this, but I guess we were a little sensitive after all the confessions, my dream two nights ago and spending so much time together._

_I'm really sorry Glinda, I hope we can talk soon, and I hope you can tell me why you acted so strongly about it._

_I love you forever my girlfriend, your Lovette._

Xx

Glinda sat in their room waiting for Elphie with butterflies in her stomach.

"Elphie…" she said as Elphie entered the room.

"I'm really sorry about today… I don't know why I acted so strongl…"

"Shh my girl, It's okay it's forgotten now" she said putting her arms around her blonde love.

"But Elphie I hurt you"

"You didn't, I was just confused, but you never hurt me" She said kissing her forehead.

"I didn't?" she said with her eyes pleading

"I promise you did not" Elphie smiled and kissed her softly.

/Thank you for your reviews! please keep posting them telling me what you think. XOXO -GELPHAS


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Next couple of weeks were okay, they went to classes and met at night in their room, studied together and slept in their own bed, they both slept fairly well and spent the weekend together, talking and just feeling each other's company.

"You said you could sing right?" Elphie asked

"Yeah… I guess I can"

"Well then" Elphie grinned and started to play "Endless Love" in the stereo. They sang together, their voices merging instantly, showing them once again that everything was meant to be, their love, their life, everything…

xx

Elphie woke up a trembling, sweating,and nauseaus.

"Glinda" She said scared. "Glinda please wake up"

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled

"Yes my sweet, please wake up"

"What's wrong Elphie?" She said sleepily

"I'm scared" Elphie said quietly "and nauseas" Glinda heard her fear loud and clear and went to Elphies bed.

"May I hug you? The blonde's love nodded and she hugged her hard. "Bad dream?" Elphie nodded again.

"I need to get to the bathroom" Elphie said francitly standing up. "I need to-" She ran weakly and fell vomiting wildly. Glinda saw this and ran to hold her love.

"Shh my lovette, it's okay" she said holding the beautiful black hair while the girl puked all over the floor. "It's okay… Its okay" she rubbed her back softly.

When she was done vomiting she wiped her mouth shyly "I'm sorry Glinda, I'll clean this in no time"

"no my lovette, just sit here for a minute okay, hold on to me, trust that I'm here, cry if you need to" Elphie heard the sweet voice whisper in her ear and snuggled close to Glinda.

"I'm really really sorry my sweet"

"stop saying that Elphie it's really okay, we'll clean it up"

"No my girl, I will clean it up"

"Elphie look at me, and listen, please. It's really okay, we, WE will clean up okay?" Elphie nodded not really convinced and Glinda stood up and went for everything to clean the mess.

Elphie knealed on the floor soaking a handkerchief in water burning her fingers.

"Elphaba Thropp! Stop now!" Elphie looked at her stunned and stopped. "Go to the bathroom and treat your burns with the ointment, I'll be there in a minute" Glinda said a little too harshly leaving no room for discussion and Elphie left.

"What am I going to do with you my lovette" she sighed as she cleaned everything, spraying her perfume all over partly to somehow kill the vomit's smell but mostly to relax Elphie a little.

"Elphie?" She knocked "I'm coming in" she said opening the door just to find Elphie on the floor showing no emotion at all.

"Lovette, look at me please" she said and Elphie just sat there, lifeless, emotionless.

"Elphaba!" Elphie looked up and flinched "I'm sorry father!" she said scared.

"Elphie, Elphie, no, It's me, Glinda, your father is not here" Elphie finally heard a sweet childish voice said and looked around finding Glinda in front of her.

"Glinda? Glinda Upland?"

"Yes Elphie, its me"

"You weren't a dream? An illusion?"

"Of course not! I'm here, I love you like anything in the world and I support you" Elphie looked at her and her eyes filled with tears.

"I need to physically feel you Glinda, please" Glinda sat beside her wrapping her arm tightly around the green girl.

"Let's go to the room alright? We'll treat your burns there, I'll help you" Elphie nodded and stood up walking slowly, Glinda grabbed the ointment and walked right beside her love helping her.

"It smells like you" Elphie said showing a little, very little smile and glinda smiled proud of herself.

They sat on bed, facing each other not taking their eyes off of one another. Glinda opened the ointment and held Elphie's hand softly trying not to cause much pain. "I'm sorry" she mouthed every time Elphie flinched a little and rubbed her fingers with the ointment as soft as she could.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry"

"My sweet girl, you have no idea how good it feels, your touch feels so safe, so loving" Glinda smiled a little and kept rubbing, putting a little more ointment in the 2nd degree burns, her eyes filling with tears hating to see her love suffering.

"All ready Elphie, maybe it'll be better to wrap your hand with bandages"

"I've never done that, I just use the ointment but maybe it'll help, I trust you, so decide my sweet" Glinda smiled and went for bandages to the "first aid" her mother fixed for her before she left her home.

"Momsie gave me a kind of first aid, and I found these there" She smiled and Elphie did as well.

"Your… um, momsie… sure is thoughtful"

"Ohh she is! I can't wait for you to meet her! and Popsicle!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie for the first time in the night relaxed a little bit. Glinda noticed and kissed her cheek softly.

"This'll hurt at first, but you'll be better sooner" Elphie nodded and gave her a faint smile.

Glinda started wrapping the bandages in Elphies hand, leaving them firm but a little loose on the worst burns, Elphie cringed once or twice but she promised Glinda it wasn't too bad and that it felt better already.

"Thank you my girl"

"For what Elphie?"

"For everything, and I am sorry you had to be a part of this mess, and I'm sorry you cleaned umm, well you know.." She said embarrassed.

"I love you Elphie, I will always be a part of everything you allow me to be, I want to be a part of your life, your past present and future. And for the cleaning thing, it was no problem at all… well it was because you burned your fingers" she sighed "But I didn't mind at all"

"Thank you so much my girl"

"You are very welcome my beautiful girlfriend" She smiled and for some reason felt the need to ask "May I kiss you?" Elphie answered with a soft kiss on her lips and Glinda attacked her loves mouth feeling every bit of it with her tongue, feeling again the electricity between them. Elphie was lost in the kiss, letting go the bad emotions and welcoming the almost familiar warmth of a kiss.

She was surprised to find herself wandering under Glinda's shirt and Glinda was thrilled, touching Elphie's breasts softly as they kissed passionately but lovingly, both afraid that it would end soon.

Xx

_My sweet girl: _

_A few weeks ago I promised I would play hooky with you, remember? Well, after last night, the whole mess and everything, I figured it was the best timing to keep my promise. I just went to get all the necessary stuff for our day, It is a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like it as much as I will._

_Don't go to class, wait for me in our room alright? I'll be back soon I promise._

_Love always, Your Lovette_

Glinda read the letter and wiggled excitedly. "I can't wait" She said to herself "I can't wait"


	10. Chapter 10

/I'm sorry this is so short, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be posting another one soon I hope. XOXO -GELPHAS

PS. Please Review, tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

"well its's good you don't have to" Elphie said opening the door, dropping everything she had.

"Elphie! Thank you! Thank you!" Elphie chuckled.

"You liked the idea…"

"Ohh I did! I really did!" she said bubbling "but what did you bring?"

"Oh my girl… this will be so much fun"

"tell me Elphie! Tell me"

"lets just get the room ready" she smiled.

And Glinda did, in a second with magic and her wand "Done"

"Very impressive my sweet!"

"I had a good motivation" they both chuckled. "Now tell me!"

"Well my girl… I read about this in a love story once, when I was young" Glinda smiled

"Listening Elphie"

"Well we have to… be… well" she blushed

"Naked?" Glinda helped her impressed.

"Yes, naked" Elphie smiled still blushing deeply "and we will paint each others' bodies, I brought oil based paint which won't hurt me and it will make your skin glow even more" She smiled "And after we are done painting we will press our bodies to the cloth leaving our painted figures in it" She said proudly.

"Elphie! That's amazing! Yeess! But, I think we should turn off the light and light some candles around the room to make it romantic"

"I like the idea"

"Thank you Elphie" She said quietly "I really needed this"

"I know my sweet, I needed this as well" she said smiling slightly.

They undressed eachother, kissing every part caressing their bodies, Glinda caressed Elphies breasts and she moaned silently.

Xx

They prepared everything to paint each other, Glinda grabbed the large brush and Elphie used her hands instead.

They kissed almost all the time, painting each other which felt confusingly arousing, they both felt the desire they've never felt before, Elphie was mostly confused, but Glinda knew that she wanted, no, she needed, to make love to Elphie, she needed to feel her inside her, she needed to feel her warmth, her body pressed to her's, she needed to enter her for the first time.

"My girl? You okay?" Glinda nodded unable to speak trying to feel every part of Elphies body.

"Sure?" she said almost as speechless Glinda nodded again.

They pressed their bodies into the cloth, leaving perfect feminine sillouettes.

Xx

"We need to bath now my sweet"

"I know Elphie" she said sadly and glinda hugged her.

"What is it?"

"I just don't want this to end, ever, its been the best day of my life… I'm scared to leave this place, to leave your arms"

"You won't, ever… and you might like to bath" She smiled

"why?" Glinda said almost hurt.

"Because… we will bath together, I'll help you and you'll help me, with my oils"

"Yes Elphie! Yes!"

"I knew you'd like it"

They went to the bathroom, feeling that weird shock of electricity and started to clean each other's bodies, Elphie rubbed Glinda's body little by little, feeling every part, scared that it wasn't real and Glinda attacked Elphie's mouth hungrily, giving her a kiss that stole Elphie's breath, they couldn't stop, it was an unknown kiss, hungry and passionate.

They stopped after a while, rubbed the towel cleaning every spot of paint and kissed one more time.

Elphie realized she actually wanted to make love to Glinda, to turn sex to something beautiful and enjoyable instead of a scary hurtful thing, she was scared that she wouldn't know what to do, or how to do it, she was scared of hurting Glinda the way someone hurt her in the past. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting Glinda or of make sex not enjoyable to her, after all it is a way of showing and demonstrating each other's love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elphie held Glinda tight and Glinda sighed still aroused, kissing her passionately, Elphie kissed back. After they stopped Elphie kissed her cheek and then her neck Glinda just made happy noises that only Elphie could hear.

"My sweet?"

"mmm… yes Elphie?"

" I- I want to…"

"Make love?"

"Yes my sweet, since we were painting each others bodies, I felt the need to, well feel you" Elphie blushed. "Glinda Upland, my sweet girlfriend would you allow me to make love to you?"

"Elphie, being this aroused is confusing but feels right, so of course" she smiled "May I make love to you as well?"

"Feel free" Elphie said still blushing and kissed Glinda on her neck down to her breasts teasing the most sensitive part with her hands. Glinda moaned silently but happily and kissed Elphie wherever she could.

Elphie changed positions, leaving Glinda underneath her, Glinda moaned and kissed her hungrily opening her legs, Elphie caressed her loves inner thighs slowly and very gently while kissing her lips. Her hands wandered gently making the blonde moan from desire, and Elphie then knew she was ready, her fingers easily went in stroking gently while Glinda yelled her name, Elphie stroked her faster knowing that she was in her climax. Glinda screamed on the top of her lungs experiencing her first love overdose. Panting and collapsing into the bed Elphie hugged her kissing her. "Take your time my girl… I'm right here" Glinda smiled speechless after a while "Your turn" she said smiling and got in the same position as Elphie.

The Blonde touched every part of Elphie trying to memorize every single detail. The green girl breathed heavily in anticipation, wanting to feel Glinda everywhere, her love caught this sign and her fingers started seeking for their entry, they slipped easily in and started stroking very gently while kissing her love on her forehead. She pressed a little node outside that made Elphie yell in pure pleasure getting quickly to her love overdose, it was so strong that tears came out from her eyes leaving marks all over her cheeks and glinda just held her tightly making her feel safe.

"As you said Elphie, take your time, I'm right here, it's safe" Elphie cuddled close to glinda, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

Time went by quickly even though they felt that the world stopped, nothing mattered anymore.

"Wow…" Glinda said smiling "My first love overdose…" Elphie chuckled.

"Love overdose?"

"Yeah, Momsie calls it that way, because she thought that o-orgas- orgasm…" she blushed "was too strong, for a mother daughter talk, and I thought love overdose sounded too cute, because if you do it right it is exactly how it feels"

"That it is my sweet, I've never felt so loved, so safe in my life… It felt physically amazing, but emotionally it was something I've never felt before"

"Me too lovette, I've never felt like I did with you" They kissed passionately wanting to start all over again and they knew they would do it again, wanting to feel eachothers hands all over their bodies but not tonight.

"I'm not sure I can stop Elphie" she said giggling

"I'm not sure either, but lets try tonight… it was amazing and we should leave our first time like that… amazing. Because making love to you was the best experience in my life I want to put it in the most special place in my heart. I feel the need to really open up, to let you and this love overdose and this feeling in, really in…" she said hesitantly.

"Talk to me Elphie, I want to be part of everything with you, you are safe and loved" The green girl sighed.

"I'm scared, that if I tell you, you won't want me to be with you anymore" she said quietly.

"That's not going to happen, I promise. Elphie when are you going to understand that you are the love of my life, we were meant to be together, nothing and no one can tear us apart" Elphie smiled and nodded

"When I was raped… 10 months ago… "

"go on my love"

"I- well I got pregnant and by the time I found out it was too late for an abortion, of course I didn't want to abort, but my father was making me, when the doctor said it was too late, my father didn't have any choice and he disowned me, as well as my sister…" she said voice cracking but holding herself together, Glinda just sat there, both of them naked having the most intense pillow talk ever.

"…I had my baby, she is a girl and she is two months old, she was born before she was due and her eyes weren't fully developed yet" she said tearing up "she can't see, and they say it will be impossible for her to see even in the future" Glinda hugged her pressing her body against Elphie's, the green girl looked at the blonde.

"This doesn't change anything?" she said afraid of the answer.

"Of course not silly! First it wasn't your fault, second, due to our gender we won't be able to have one of our own, and third, knowing that you didn't want an abortion makes me see how truthful and loyal you are. You did that for your daughter, you will do that for me and I will for you" Glinda said with her voice full of emotion, love and support.

"Thank you my sweet girl, I- I don't know what to say" Glinda smiled.

"you don't have to" she smiled "what's her name?"

"My father wouldn't let me name her, so I just call her babygirl and my nanny, she's taking care of her, calls her baby Elphaba, she says she looks exactly like me, only with a normal skin color" she chuckled

"I love you Elphie" Glinda said kissing passionately.

"I love you too"

"Elphie, we spent a lot of energy today, snuggle close to me and try to sleep knowing that your blonde is right here, not going anywhere" Elphie smiled and permited herself to yawn pressing herself to Glinda as deep as she could, feeling every bit of her body making their hearts beat as one. The green girl felt the rhythm of their hearts and smelled Glinda's body scent that relaxed her more than anything.

"I love you my sweet, more than I have ever loved anyone, I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Glinda said holding her close never letting go and started singing softly into Elphie's ear, waiting to finally hear the sound of Elphie's breath under control in a very relax sleep.

When she heard the green girl's controlled yet free breath she pulled Elphies body deeper, snuggling her as close as possible whispered "I'm right here, I love you" and fell into an untroubled sleep for hours, feeling her loves warmth against hers.

/Hope you enjoyed it... I won't be able to post new chapters as often because of the stupid finals... but I'll try! I promise! please review XOXO -GELPHAS


	12. Chapter 12

/Trying my best to post more, but schools is exhausting! please review, tell me what you think about everthing! XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 12

They slept for hours, Elphie woke up first, feeling her love's body against hers and sighed happily knowing that Glinda would never leave her.

"Hi Elphie" Glinda said smiling and giving Elphie a sweet kiss.

"Hello my sweet girl"

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, after… well… " Elphie blushed "Making love to you for hours, my body was exhausted" she laughed

"Me too" Glinda giggled

"My girl… I wanted to thank you, for understanding me, and not pushing and… just for being who you are"

"In that case Elphie, I want to thank you for confiding in me, for knowing that you can trust me… and just for being who you are as well" Elphie heard the girl she loved say and smiled.

"Hey look Elphie! A letter!" Glinda said looking under their door.

"I'll get it" Elphie said standing up. "It's for you my girl" she smiled as she handed the letter to Glinda.

"It's from Momsie and Popsicle!" She said excitedly "Look, Elphie! Smell" Elphie chuckled and sniffed the letter.

"Smells good"

"That's momsie's perfume, she always sprays some on the letters, so I can stop missing her so much"

"That's sweet. And she must smell nice too" she said blushing a little, feeling weird to talk about Glinda's family.

Glinda smiled and opened the letter.

_My dear daughter:_

_Popsicle and I miss you so much! We decided to send two tickets for tomorrow's afternoon train, so you can bring your Elphie, I've heard you two have grown into a very special friendship (although I'd like to talk to you about that). She is always welcome here, and we would love to meet her. Please come tomorrow, if it is absolutely impossible I'll send other two tickets soon, for a date that you are both available._

_The staff misses you and Max always barks trying to call for you like when you were just a baby._

_We love you my darling, Momsie and Popsicle_

"What do you say Elphie?"

"Well… I'm a little nervous to meet your family…" Elphie said "But, I could go, I mean, I'm free" she said nervously

"Calm down Elphie… they'll love you"

"I'm green my girl remember? I'm shy, and sarcastic, and just…"

"My Elphie." She said cutting her off "You are my Elphie, please stop worrying alright?" Elphie sighed, "I'll try".

They packed silently. Elphie couldn't stop thinking about meeting Glinda's family, it was weird, and deep down she wanted to be their daughter in law.

Glinda looked at her, but said nothing since she knew her love needed some time in her head, thinking about things. They stayed in the room for most of the day, Elphie sang a little and Glinda just talked and talked about her home, she started with her mother, saying she was the most thoughtful, structured, sweetest woman in the world, she talked a little about her father, saying he simply was her hero, she mentioned a sister which she loved and said she was special, without saying anything else. Elphie was impressed, even though she already knew how much she loved her parents, she never imagined they meant so much to her and she never heard about Glinda's sister but was anxious to meet her,. The day went by quickly, they went to bed early, kissed goodnight and went to their own beds.

Minutes later though Glinda went to her loves bed and kissed her again more fiercly, Elphie reciprocated just as fiercly almost melting in each other's face, they couldn't stop and they knew for sure that they were getting too worked up, to the point that Elphie had to take her clothes off and lay on the bathroom floor to cool down, and Glinda had to take a cold bath.

"I'm sorry that it didn't happen my sweet, it's just… I'm nervous about meeting your family, and well, I still cherish our first time, it was only yesterday" she said blushing but smiling at the memory.

"It's alright Elphie, I didn't want it to happen either, my thoughts weren't thoughts of love, they were lustful. I just wanted to literally have sex and experience a love overdose again, but it was only physical, not emotional" She smiled "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I thought that as well, I just felt your lips against mine and imagined your beautiful curvy body against mine, your fingers…" she shivered at the thought and exhaled loudly, Glinda laughed and exhaled as well, both of them just getting more worked up each second.

"I'm going outside my sweet, I'm getting overly worked up"

"good idea"

xx

"We made it Elphie!"

"yeah, but please next time just hurry a little more alright?"

"yes Elphie. I'm sorry"

"It's okay my girl, I just really wanted to get on time here, what would your mother think if we lost the train"

"She would say that we are just typical girls having fun" Glinda grinned and Elphie laughed.

"Alright but I wanted to get here anyway"

Glinda smiled and looked out the window, eventually Elphie did too and 4 hours later Glinda scared Elphie almost to death my screaming "We're almost home Elphie!" Elphie gasped scared and then laughed.

"Don't do that my sweet, I thought I was dying from a heart attack" Glinda laughed

"I'm sorry Elphie, but we are here!"

They got off the train, looking for Glinda's momsie carrying 2 bags each.

"Hi momsie!" she yelled running to hug her mother.

"Hello my darling" Amilynn kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her tight.

"Look momsie! This is Elphie!" Elphie stood there, thinking about how much Glinda looked like her mother, both beautiful and elegant.

"Hello mrs. Upland" she said extending her hand

Amilynn took it and pulled her into a deep hug leaving Elphie speechles.

"Hello my darling! Welcome! And please, call me Amilynn"

/Review, tell me your opinion please! XOXO -GELPHAS


	13. Chapter 13

/So sorry, I haven't been able to post more. Finals have been exhausting. enjoy and please please review XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 13

Elphie smiled feeling the comforting hug around her and Glinda shot her one of her sparkling smiles.

"I missed you Momsie!"

"I missed you too little one, popsicle did too"

"hello Franc!" Glinda yelled to a very skinny guy who appeared to be their driver.

"Hello Ms. Glinda, you've grown even more than last time"

"Look Franc! This is Elphaba!" Elphie smiled and Franc smiled back

"I can't believe we're home" Glinda sighed

They got into the carriage and rode all the way to Glinda's home, Amilynn experiencing the interesting friendship the girls had and smiled.

Xx

"Elphaba, this is your room" Amilynn said smiling "Do you like it?"

"I love it Mrs. Up- Amilynn, thank you for having me"

"Oh darling, don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything at all"

"I won't, thank you very much"

"Darlings, dinner is in 4 hours, you have plenty of time to rest and freshen up, Glinda your sister can't wait to see you" she smiled and left.

"Do you like it Elphie?" Glinda asked when her mother left

"I love your home my sweet, it feels just like… home" Elphie smiled.

"I can't wait for you to meet my sister, popsicle and Max!"

"I can't wait either" She chuckled.

"Oh Elphie… you just need to know that Candlice, my sister is special…"

"I bet she is, you are as well"

"no Elphie you don't understand, it's not that kind of "special", she has down syndrome"

"Oh my girl, I didn't know… but I have a "special" daughter remember? Different kind of special, but special. It doesn't make any difference to me" Glinda smiled and kissed her love.

The four hours went by quickly, they just snuggled and talked a little, Glinda gave Elphie a tour saving the library at last, Elphie was impressed by the beauty and elegance, however her house was just as big as Glinda's… It just had one HUGE difference; it felt cozy, warm and loving.

"Hello my dear family!" Glinda heard her Popsicle say and pulled Elphie with her.

"Popsicle! Popsicle!"

"Hello my little Glinda! I missed you" He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Look popsie… This is Elphie!"

"Hello Elphaba." He said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hello Mr. Upland, nice to meet you" She said feeling a little uneasiness.

"Oh, please I'm Aarlon, and it is very nice to meet you as well" He smiled.

"Gliindaaaaaaaaaa" They heard someone say, Glinda smiled and ran.

"Candlice! My girly girl! I've missed you so much" Glinda came back helping her sister walk and kissed her cheek. "Girly, this is Elphie, my best friend"

"Hi, E-E-Elphia, I'm Candlice" she said with difficulty, Elphie smiled and held her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Candlice"

"Awe you really gween?" Glinda mouthed "I'm sorry" and Elphie just smiled

"I am really green, do you want to feel?" Candlice nodded and placed her hand in Elphie's face softly smiling

"Softie!"

Glinda's parents saw this scene feeling warm inside, knowing that their girl had the best friend in the whole world, the looked at each other, smiled and lead everyone to the table.

"Oh Elphaba, we were told about your water allergy, I hope that is not an inconvenience for you" Amilynn said softly.

"Not at all" Elphie grinned

"Good, we asked for milk, is that okay?"

"It is perfect, thank you so much" Both parents smiled and Elphie did too

"So girly! How have you been?" Glinda asked her sister softly

"Good, buch I miss you"

"I miss you too, but Shiz is nice, and I met Elphie there"

"I like Elphia, and her color is pwetty"

"I think so as well" Glinda winked at Elphie and Elphie blushed.

"Oh Darling, you are a deeper shade of green, are you okay?" Aarlon asked

"I'm blushing Mr. Upland, I mean Aarlon" she smiled nervously.

"Oh my girl, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"No, It's okay, don't worry"

xx

"We're having a girl night today my girly! Do you want to come?"

"Yeeeeeeesshh!" Candlice said.

"Come to my room in 20 minutes okay? In your PJ's"

"Okaaay"

xx

"Your family is lovely my sweet" she said when they were alone.

"I'm glad you think so Elphie, I'm sorry about Candlice and dad bringing up your skin"

"It's perfectly okay, they were was just curious" she smiled "By the way, what does girl night mean?"

"Oh that, we used to do it every weekend, she used to come to my room and talk for hours until she fell asleep. I told her everything, and she gave me advice, which was surprisingly wise"

"I bet it was, special people have "powers", some people say they are angels, that make a better Oz, because they are too good inside to cause any harm, and they touch people's hearts every time."

"Elphie that's beautiful"

"It's true my girl"

They heard a knock on the door and smiled.

"Come on in Girly!" Candlice opened the door and entered walking with difficulty, smiled broadly and sat on the bed.

Glinda smiled and sat beside her, held her hand and told Elphie to sit there as well, since it was tradition.

"I knoe you have a secwet Glinda, what is it?" Elphie was speechless and Glinda smiled knowing Candlice would notice sooner or later.

"Elphie and I… we are a couple" Glinda said and Elphie started at Glinda thinking she hadn't heard right.

"B-but how? Two gwirls?"

"Yes Girly, we fell in love"

"I dwon't understand, but love is lwove so wewscome to the family Elphia" Candlice said trying very hard to get the right words and hugged Elphie hard.

"But shhh" Glinda giggled, Candlice placed her index finger on her mouth and said "shh" giggling.

"It ith a shecret, shhh" Elphie finally smiled, still surprised and kissed Candice on the cheek whispering "Thank you" into her ear.

/Please review, tell me what you think about the characters, plot and everything! XOXO -GELPHAS


	14. Chapter 14

/ I seriously apologize for not posting this earlier. Real life interfered. I'm also sorry this is so short but i promise i'll keep posting chapters as often as I can!

let me know what you think about my story! XOXO GELPHAS

Chapter 14

"Confession time!" Glinda yelled and Candlice bounced

"Okay… Candlice you start!"

"Umm… I like a boy…" she smiled an blushed.

"Well look at you girly! You are blushing and everything! Tell us about him!"

"Umm… He'sh special, like me… I met him three months ago and he likes me too… buh we are not a couple like you"

"Aww! That's amazing my girly girl! I'm sure you'll be a couple very very soon"

"you think so?"

"I know so…" Glinda said hugging her sister. Elphie watched this amazed and truly touched, she didn't even realize a tear was streaming down her face burning it.

"Elphia? You are cwrying, why? We are happy!"

"Oh Candlice… I'm crying because I've never been this happy"

"really?"

"I assure you… I am really happy"

xx

_The Delicate hands wandered all over "Oh please keep going" The blonde said almost unable to talk or even breath "Keep going" she pleaded. The hands started caressing her inner thighs making the blondes desire grow stronger every second, every breath… "Close your eyes and enjoy" The Delicate hands said and entered her, little by little, stroking slowly and gently playing with that little node that made the blonde scream, feeling pure pleasure. "Enjoy my sweet girl" The delicate hand said still stroking, making the blonde get the most intense and pleasurable love overdose._

Glinda woke up breathing heavily "What the…?" she whispered to herself. She couldn't believe she just had one of those dreams her mother once talked to her about, she felt aroused and that both confused and scared her.

She went to the bathroom, splashing cold water all over her face and chest, trying to cool down her body's reactions "Why? Why is it so confusing?" she said to her reflection "Maybe Elphie will know…"

"Elphie?" she said already regretting waking her love up "Elphie, my love please.."

"Glinda? Are you alright? She said sleepinly

"I don't know" she sighed "I had a… a dream about us, wll you know"

"Oh my girl, come here" Elphie opened her arms and Glinda got in them softly

"I'm not sure if those dreams are normal, I woke up having a very intense love overdose" she started to cry venting her frustration and a bit of fear. "momsie told me about them once, but I don't know if actually having a love overdose is normal"

"My sweet, I've read about those dreams, and although it confuses me too I know for sure they are perfectly normal" The gorgeous sleepy girl said tightening her grip around her love

"Really?" Her eyes pleaded

"Really…" she smiled "Now feel my arms around you and know that you can sleep safe and sound okay? Do you think you can?"

"I can… here is the safest place I know"

xx

"Morning beautiful family!"

"Good morning" Elphie said shyly

"Hewwo Glindaaa! Hewwo Elphiaa! Candlice said excitedly

"Good morning my darlings… did you sleep okay?" Amilynn said softly and Glinda blushed.

"I might have to talk to you momsie" she smiled sheepishly and Amilynn smiled already knowing what about.

"it's okay my little one, we can talk after breakfast" she smiled

"thanks momsie!"

they had a relaxed family breakfast, and even though Aarlon couldn't join them from the beginning he got there by dessert, they talked about everything, Elphie told them about her studies and Glinda told them about Fiyero shedding some tears of frustration and disgust, Elphie got mad all over again but hid it well and hugged her blonde love.

Her parents were in little distress, Candlice however almost had a panic attack knowing that a boy wanted to hurt her beautiful sister and succeeded.

"Girly… Girly calm down pretty girl" she kneeled in front of her "I am okay! You know that, look at me, I am in love and happy" she blush and looked at her parents already regretting saying that. Her mother smiled at her lovingly and reassuringly.

"I know… it ith just hawd and sad"

"It was hard and sad my girly, but I am totally fine now" she smiled and kissed her sister's cheek, Candlice smiled at her and calmed down.

Xx

Glinda closed the door of her mother's parlor.

"let's talk about your "friendshiop with Elphaba my dear" Amilynn smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

/I'm sorry i'm taking so long to post chapters and I am sorry they are so short! I don't have time :D

Chapter 15

Glinda smiled nervously "what about it?"

"well, I know you little one, I know there's something more" Amilynn said reassuringly

Glinda looked down, unable to look at her mother, her heart and her head pounding fiercly.

"Are you mad?" she said quietly actually afraid to hear the answer.

"Of course not! Not at all, we have seen you two together my dear, she respects you, she respects our family and most importantly she loves you with everything she has"

"w-what? Really?"

"Well, of course!" the blonde woman smiled tenderly "I actually have a story to tell you…" Glinda looked quizzically at her mother, trying to understand just like when she was a little giggly girl.

"When I was in my second year at Shiz I… let's just say that I was curious, just like you, and I felt something more for a girl at my dorm, she was nice and loving to me, even when I was a mess.." she smiled "and don't look at me like that darling, I was a teenager too… anyway, I was always afraid of what I felt for some girls and never told anyone until Kariyia appeared" she sighed smiling at the memory "We were in my room one night, we were both tipsy and we promised we would tell each other something no one knew, I, of course, told her that I always thought of kissing a girl, just asking myself what would it feel…"

"It feels amazing!" Glinda interrupted before realizing what she said and then smiled shyly "Sorry"

Amilynn laughed at the comment, as she always did and continued her story "She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips, making my whole body shiver, at the time, I thought she was the love of my life and gave her everything I had. We kissed and declared our love to each other" she sighed "Feeling her arms around me made me feel home, it made me feel cherished and safe"

"Hey! I feel that too!" Glinda smiled

"After a year though, she had to go home, it was in the Vinkus, so it was very difficult to see each other, her mother got sick and she had to take care of her, that made it challenging for both"

"Oh no! that's awful!"

"Well my dear, at the time I thought so too… I cried for days, especially because it was a secret and keeping it to myself was much more than I could take, I missed her, and read her letter every night" Glinda got up and ran to hug her mother almost tackling her.

"I'm sorry momsie"

"Now Glinda, none of that, let me finish my story please"

"Sorry mom"

"I slept in her pj's trying to keep her smell near me so I would at least sleep, she sent me letters saying that she missed me way too much, and I did too. Some time later, your father asked me out though, and I accepted. I fell in love right away knowing that he was the one, he was my meant to be" she smiled tearfully

"What about Kariyia?"

"well, I sent her a letter, saying that I was finally happy, she went to find me at Shiz and gave me a hug saying "I'm very glad you found the one my lovely" and then left… we both shed some tears, some were happy, some sad, but we both knew we weren't meant to be together"

"Popsicle knows?"

"He does, at first it caused us a lot of problems, but he figured that if I had the courage of letting his past go and mean nothing to me he would as well" Glinda heard her mother and tried to absorb each word. "Your Elphie, is your meant to be, and no one can mess that up alright?"

"I love you momsie!"

"and I love you my Glinda. Now go to your girl!"

Glinda ran happily and stopped at the door turning around "I know telling me your story was hard for you and I really don't have the words to thank you"

"I would do anything to make you feel better my daughter, and just know that this is not a one time thing, you can always come and ask me anything okay?" Amilynn smiled and Glinda nodded "Now go! I mean it!"

"Thanks momsie!"


	16. Chapter 16

/Please tell me what you think about it! XOXO -GELPHAS

Chapter 16

Glinda ran to her Elphie, feeling much better about everything, knowing that at least they had her parents support and wanting to tell her love everything.

"My girl! Slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" Elphie said frantically

"Elphie! Oh I'm glad you're here! Italkedtomymomaboutusandshea ccepts!" she said laughing without any pause between each word, which make it really hard to understand and that caused Elphie to chuckle.

"wait wait wait…. Slow down!"

"Okay" she took a deep breath and continued "my mom found out about us…"

"What? Why? What did she say? Does she hate me? Of course she does… how can she not!..."

"Elphaba Thropp! STOP THIS INSTANT! You're getting all broody without even knowing what I am about to say" she sighed "Now, she doesn't hate you! Not at all! Please listen to me, please let me tell you"

"I'm sorry my sweet" She said kissing Glinda with a great deal of passion as a way of apologizing "Go on"

"My mom said that she needed to talk to me, about our "friendship"… I got all nervous thinking that she was mad at me" the blonde girl giggled "Why I thought that… I have no idea, she never gets mad! Anyway… she started telling me a story, about her…"

"Oh… Wait… What?"

"Yes Elphie… she had a romance with a girl when she was at Shiz, she fell in love, but later Kariyia, -that's her name- had to go away" Glinda said sniffling and Elphie went to hug her

"But then she found popsicle! And she said that she knew he was her meant to be, and she also said that you are my meant to be…" Elphie heard her love say and she had to actually wipe some tears away.

"Elphie?"

"I'm alright… It's just amazing how your family can be happy for you and accept you for who you are"

Glinda snuggled close to Elphie trying to make her feel safe, loved, cherished and accepted in every single way "they accept and love you too"

Xx

"Girly! We came to visit you! And I'm calling a girl night out of necessity!"

"Hi Elphia! Hello Glindaa!" Candlice said with great difficulty

"Okay… so girly! Mommy found out about Elphie and I…" Candlice heard her sister say and started to get agitated.

"No.. Candlice this is good news! She accepts us! She is happy for us, she loves Elphie and we are very very happy"

"Oh my gwad! I'm tho Glad!"

"I am too!" Glinda said hugging her little sister and pulling Elphie into the cute family hug until they heard the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your girl night, girls but this came for Elphaba in an official carriage, I figured this was important"

"Oh no! Oh no!" Elphie stood up and started pacing a little panicky

"Elphie calm down and lets go to my room" The blonde girl took Elphie's hand leading her to their room and shooting her mother a "she'll be fine" look taking the letter.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude Amilynn, this is just very distressing for me"

"You are not being rude at all my darling, go to your room and accept some fierce hugs from my intense daughter, there's no need to explain anything… Alright?" Elphie nodded gratefully and went to Glinda's room

xx

"let's not get ahead of ourselves my lovette, open the letter and read, we can panic later" she said with a giggle that always calmed Elphie down

"I'm scared Glinda"

"I understand my girl… but read the letter"

"Please read, your voice is soothing for me"

"Of course!" Glinda said and opened the letter.

_"Hello Elphaba, _

_As you can imagine I had to hide this letter in official crap so I could send it to you._

_Your baby is growing, she looks exactly like you and your mother, I'm even smiling as I write this, anyway, she needs you here Elphaba, she needs her mother's love and support, please come as soon as you can._

_Your father is not coming here in a few months, so the sooner the better! _

_Take care and please come!_

_Love, Nanny_

_PS I'm very glad you finally have a friend you can trust!"_

Glinda read and then looked up to see a tearful Elphie, she stood up and went to hug her close "Elphie… talk to me…" The emerald girl heard her love's soothing voice hugging her and burst into tears leaving marks all over her face.

"Just cry it out… you need it, its okay" Glinda comforted her hugging her tight and stroking her hair.

"How can I be such a bad mother Glinda?" Elphie said with her voice cracking, trying to hold herself together.

"You are not Elphie, you are a young girl who suffered an attack and now you don't have the time to take care of her…"

"But she's my daughter! I have so many issues for not being loved, she'll have them too!"

"no! Elphaba! Look at me! No, we will take care of her together, Actually, let's go tomorrow, I'll make the arrangements"

"What? No Glinda! How will I tell your family? What if they want you to get away from me because of that!"

"We will explain everything to them, they'll accept your baby just fine! I promise"

"you promise?" Elphie said with that little scared girl peeking again.

"I promise" Glinda said

XX

"You what?!" Amilynn said shocked

"Yes Amilynn… I have a daughter" Elphie said quietly actually scared of her reaction.


	17. Chapter 17

/I'm sorry I haven't been able to post, I haven't forgottena bout this, I promise! please tell me what you think! -XOXO GELPHAS

Chapter 17

Elphie sat in Glinda's room with her head in her hands, mumbling.

_"Please leave Elphaba, I need to talk to Galinda for a moment" _

_"It's Glinda now, mother!"_

she remembered how angry and cold the woman's voice was, almost like a totally different person and how Glinda was starting to panic. She sat there just waiting for her love to come, assuming that would be their last goodbye, their last kiss and probably the last time they would see each other.

"I can't live without her… I can't" Elphie said to herself

_"Elphie, lets not get ahead of ourselves… we can panic later" she_ heard her beautiful girl's voice in her head and chuckled softly

"Elphie! Elphie!" Glinda screamed storming into her room "We have to go! We have to get out of here!"

"What?"

"My mother doesn't want me to be with you! We have to leave! You are my meant to be, you're mine! I won't stay here, I can't! not without you" she said putting all her clothes into a valise.

"I can't Glinda, I can't do this to you or your family, I've always been trouble for everyone anyway" she looked at Glinda and saw her precious blue eyes sparkling full of tears

"How can you say that Elphie? You've never been trouble for me"

"How about now my sweet?" she held her loves hands and kissed them feeling it was the last time she would do that "Listen, I will go, and you will stay… I love you and always will, but I won't tear your family apart, I can't let that happen" she could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes in each word, and she could actually feel her heart breaking inside her.

" Now you are just being mean!"

"Maybe you deserve someone better, someone normal, someone… just someone else"

"No Elphaba! I just need you! I need your arms around me, your lips against mine! I just need you with me!" she said bursting into a full blown sobbing session.

"Listen my gir…."

"No! I won't listen because you're being mean! And unreasonable and mean!"

Elphie took her things in her hands and kissed Glinda for the last time while Glinda sobbed and collapsed into Elphie's arms

"I need you Elphie…"

"You don't Glinda, you are beautiful and popular and smart and PERFECT! You'll find someone who will be worth it." Each word felt like a bullet for both of them, killing them both inside.

The green girl grabbed her things and started walking without looking back until she saw Amilynn

"Mrs. Upland, I'm sorry for everything, I left Glinda in her room, she wanted to leave with me, but I won't tear your family apart, I won't… thank you for everything… and I just want you to know that I love your daughter and always will" she looked down and started walking outside with tears streaming down her face, but it didn't hurt, her burned face didn't hurt nearly as much as her heart did.

XX Munchkinland

"hello Nanny.." Elphie said only half smiling "How's my baby?"

"she's gorgeous and waiting for you" this chubby old lady said sweetly "come with me my little Fabi…"

"It's been long since you called me that"

"I know…" she said leading Elphaba into the room with a crib and a beautiful baby " missed calling you that you know?"

"she- she's so big!" Elphaba said taking the baby into her arms and smiling at her nanny

"I'll leave you too alone to catch up now… she missed you little fabi"

XX Gillikin

"Glinda?" Candlice said softly peeking into her sister's room

"Girly? Oh my girly!" She said sobbing

"I head what happened"

"I need my Elphie, Candlice she saved me from my fears, and made my dreams come true… I need her with me!" Candlice wrapped both of her arms around her sister and attempted to sing a lullaby Glinda sang to her when she was sick, hurt or sad which made Glinda cry even harder.

"Girls?" Amilynn said knocking on the door

"No mother! I don't want you here! You made my Elphie leave, I thought you said she was my meant to be… I thought you understood love"

Amilynn stood outside her eyes filling with tears, remembering how much it hurt to lose her kariyia but not even wanting to imagine what it would be like to lose her meant to be, her husband, the man who made her feel safe and loved and important even if she was just acting like a little girl.

"I just wanted to let you know that Nanma is here" she said trying to make sure her voice wouldn't crack

XX Munchkinland

Elphie sang to her baby almost all day and all night long, she wanted her girl to feel loved, really loved even if she was special, even if she couldn't see she could hear and feel her mother's love.

Days went by, she laughed when babygirl tasted things for the first time, and sobbed some nights knowing Glinda, the love of her life, the girl who made her feel cared for and love wasn't there, as always she had lost what she loved and wanted.

Xx

"Little Fabi… you're baby is growing now, she needs a name"

"I know Nanny… I already chose her name…"

"And that would be?"

"Gavrila, it means "my heroine" because even if I lost my best friend, this baby… she made me pull myself together and keep going"

Nanny wiped some tears away, knowing this was the perfect name for the baby, because it had saved her once too, when she thought everything was lost "It's the perfect name Elphaba"


	18. Chapter 18

Please tell me what you think XOXO -Gelphas

Chapter 18

Xx Gillikin

"Nanma!" Glinda ran down the stairs sobbing

"Galinda? What's the matter?" she said taking her granddaughter into her arms, Amilynn was watching them with tears in her eyes

"I'll explain mother, come freshen up"

Nanma gave Glinda a final squeeze and nodded.

Xx

"I had to separate them mother, I had to, for Glinda"

Nanma smiled to herself knowing that she had the same idea of her and Aarlon when they were young, and she truly knew her daughter meant well, but she also knew that was the worst decision she had ever made.

"My daughter… let me tell you a story" Amilynn wiped away the tears before they could fall, and nodded slightly to her mother.

"When you started dating Aarlon, your father and I where very concerned, you weren't yourself before that and we feared that he just presented himself to blackmail you or try to change who you were, knowing how vulnerable you were. We talked every night, and waited for you to come back from your dates, once or twice you were a little late..." she chuckled "not more than thirty minutes. Your father started panicking and I had to actively take the paper off of his hands because he was writing a letter to the police, saying he had kidnapped you.."

"Mother! He didn't!" Amilynn said in the same way she did when she was young and Nanma just smiled.

"Of course he didn't, I took the paper remember?" she smiled "But don't get me wrong Amiboo, we really thought of separating you too, but you seemed so much in love, you were head over heals for him, and I had to trust you, I had to convince myself that you knew exactly what you were doing, I had to trust myself and most importantly, I had to trust you even if I was struggling with Aarlon at the time, and you my daughter… have to trust Galinda"

Amilynn burst into tears, resting her head on her mothers lap finally realizing how wrong it was for both girls to be away from each other, and she also knew she had to fix things quickly and regain her precious little girl's trust. Nanma just played with her daughter's hair and hummed a lullaby.

"It is still fixable Amiboo, go on and fix it" she smiled and Amilynn stood up wiped her tears, smiled as confidently as she could and started walking out the door

"Thank you mama, for that story, and for understanding that I thought this was really for the best"

"It comes with the territory my darling, now go, go hug your little girl and make the arrangements to go to munchkinland"

xx

"Can you believe this Candlice? Can you believe what our mother just did?" she sobbed "How can she be so unreasonable and mean?! What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You awe a goowd gurl Galinda, thish is all mom pwoblem" Candlice said softly

Glinda laid in bed hugging her pillow "she's my everything girly… she loves me, and holds me when I'm hurt"

"I knwow… I fewt it…" Candlice said and a knock on the door interrupted her

"May I come in?" Amilynn said softly

"No mother! I don't want to see you!"

"Forgive me my little girl… I was wrong" her voice cracked and opened the door just a little "Your Elphie is who you love, and I trust you, I trust your heart, please forgive me"

Glinda looked up and saw some tears in her mother's blue eyes, she couldn't really say anything, she was confused. Part of her wanted to run to her mother and hug her, comfort and wipe away those tears, but a bigger part of her just wanted to cry and little by little build that trust for her mom, that trust that made it all right, made it all do-able.

"I'm sorry my girl" she said wiping the tears and smiled a little "Do you want to help me to make the arrangements for the trip?"

"What twip?" Candlice asked

"We are going to Munchkinland, we are going for your Elphie…"

"REALLY?! Really mom?"

"Yes my dear, pack your bags, I'll go purchase the tickets"

XX MUNCHKINLAND

"You are beautiful Gavri…" Elphie whispered into the baby's ear while feeding her

Elphie smiled and tickled Gavrila's feet and for the first time she saw her baby's beautiful smile, it was just like hers and that made her feel warm inside.

"Little Fabi?" nanny said from the door

"Hello nanny, come in "

"Elphaba, someone's waiting for you in the informal parlor"

"Who?" Elphaba said suspiciously, thinking it was her father

"I think you should see for yourself"

Elphie walked with her baby in arms, she was a nervous wreck, and frightened, she thought of what would happen if it was…

"Glinda" Elphie half gasped half said

"Hi Elphie…" Glinda said quietly with tears streaming down her face.


End file.
